


Живые мертвецы

by Nemhain



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008), Rinascimento, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Asphyxiation, F/M, Incest, M/M, Masochism, Non-Consensual, Public Masturbation, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Я умру через месяц. Максимум – два. Мне нечего терять.<br/>Они оба знают, что Чезаре врет. Ему еще осталось, что терять, и это задача Микелетто теперь - оградить Лукрецию Борджиа от опасностей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Живые мертвецы

**М** ир мертв. Небеса упали на землю. Ящик Пандоры вскрыт, из него вырвались все затаившиеся болезни, и теперь внутри - самое безопасное место на свете.

Микелетто тушит сигарету о кристально-белую оконную раму, посматривая на улицу. Земли не видно, только чехарда неоновых табличек светится в сером мареве внизу и одиноко парит вверху четырехэкранный куб, показывающий идиотскую рекламу, но чаще – логотип ГенКо. С издевательским дополнением «goes public».  
  
В легких ворочается глухой кашель. Микелетто в курсе – ещё три-четыре месяца и он начнет харкать кровью. Не велика беда.   
Сиделка, хлопнув дверью, уходит домой: через полчаса придет её ночная смена. Была б её воля, она бы пинками погнала Микелетто к генторам, всобачили бы ему новые легкие. А потом - новые почки, печень, сердце… он вообще мог бы жить вечно. Стареющие органы заменить проще больных, а денег у него довольно.   
Даже если бы и не хватало, а мэр города и новый глава ГенКо Джулиано делла Ровере не занимался сейчас самоубийственным делом - упразднением отдела конфискаторов, ему бы все равно ничего не грозило. Ни один из отдела не решится прийти за Микелетто. Просто потому что все они были лишь подобием его, отражением, тенью. Он же был сутью.   
Будучи фантастически талантливым хирургом, он предпочел не спасать жизни, а отнимать их. Он находил наслаждение в убийстве, повинуясь воле того, кто заслуживал его уважения: Чезаре Борджиа. Для этого человека Микелетто делал самое сложное в этом мире – жил. Таков был уговор.  
У Микелетто нет ни одного искусственного органа.  
  
Раздается звонок в дверь, на коммутаторе загорается экран. Микелетто не слышит ни слова, только всхлипы, и не видит ничего, кроме серой вуали, закрывающей лицо. Он мягко улыбается своим мыслям и впускает гостью.  
Лукреция Борджиа входит, немного пошатываясь. Он предлагает сесть в кресло: такое ощущение, что она накачалась зидратом. Это, увы, теперь бывало нередко, хотя после смерти отца Лукреция почти отказалась от обезболивающего и операций. А потом случилось то, что случилось, и она снова легла под скальпель и уличных торговцев зитратом, добытом из трупов. Но хоть в чем-то Лукреция права: наркотик у них – первый класс.  
  
Девушка не поднимает вуали, а Микелетто не интересно, как она выглядит теперь – другой нос, другой рот, другой разрез глаз и форма бровей? Она была очень красивой. Раньше, до того, как первый раз сделала себе пластику носа.  
Конфискатор помнил, как разок она уговаривала Чезаре дать пару сотен кредитов – даже детям главы ГенКо нужно платить за услуги компании. Лукреция уверяла, что эта операция – уж точно будет последней. Она получит идеальное лицо, а потом только косметические подтяжки лет через десять, не раньше.   
Чезаре никогда не мог ей отказать. Ни в чем. На эту операцию он пришел посмотреть. Генторы только пожали плечами: спорить с детьми Родриго себе дороже, кто не знает. На Микелетто обратили еще меньше внимания.  
  
 _Лукреция была уже под наркозом: голубая жидкость из тонкой колбы размеренными инъекциями входила в её тело через тонкую иглу в вене левой руки. Она была в коротком халатике. Белые волосы – разметаны по кушетке, лицо – обложено барьерами из марли, голова -  в мягком капкане поддержек. Микелетто тогда удивился: он не помнил, чтобы когда-либо фиксировал пациенту при пластике лица голову, как это было сделано с Лукрецией._  
 _Генторы начали: первые разрезы по намеченным контурам. Правая рука Лукреции дернулась, нога чуть согнулась в колене._  
 _\- Ей больно, - заметил Чезаре, зло глядя на старшего хирурга._  
 _\- У неё странная реакция на зидрат – высокий порог, - пожимает плечами тот, продолжая. – Скоро обезболивающее подействует._  
 _Рука Лукреции дернулась снова. Она свела ноги вместе. Чезаре сделал шаг вперед:_  
 _\- Прекратите!_  
 _\- Не мешайте. Мы знаем, что делаем, - преградил дорогу кто-то из младших хирургов. – Не в первый раз._  
 _Чезаре знал, что это правда, и отступил._  
 _Такое ощущение, что Лукреция была в сознании. Она скользнула ладонью свободной руки вдоль бедра, под халат, задирая и без того короткую полу. Микелетто подавил проклятье: на ней не было белья. Он начинал подозревать, в чем здесь дело._  
 _В операционной пахло стерилизующими препаратами, слышались тихие указания старшего гентора._  
 _Лукреция Борджиа меняла лицо. Она чувствовала боль. Её рука покоилась на лобке недолго: девушка начала ласкать себя, раздвинув ноги. Тонкие пальцы уверенно скользили по промежности. Они были абсолютно белыми и казались неживыми на фоне темнеющих с каждым мигом половых губ… Она едва заметно двинула бедрами вперед, проникая средним пальцем в глубину. Микелетто показалось, что его окатило её жаром и запахом. Что почувствовал Чезаре конфискатор не мог и представить. Тот только издал какой-то сдавленный звук._  
 _\- Она так всегда, - безразлично прокомментировал кто-то из хирургов._  
 _Чезаре развернулся и вышел из операционной, на ходу стягивая с себя стерильный халат и расстегивая брюки. Он вошел в первую же дверь, в окошке которой не горел свет, и подпер ее своей спиной._  
 _Микелетто прислонился к двери с другой стороны, медленно принялся снимать с себя медицинское шмотье, слушая тихие стоны. Для него не было секретом, как именно любил свою сестру Чезаре Борджиа._  
  
 _Микелетто мог бы войти, развернуть Чезаре лицом к двери и спросить, хочет ли тот узнать, какую радость может подарить боль. Он знал, что у Борджиа дыхание застрянет в горле. Конфискатору останется только расстегнуть свои брюки и всадить ему. Всухую. Так, что больно будет обоим. Он, должно быть, узок: никто и никогда не трахал Чезаре Борджиа, уж Микелетто уверен._  
 _Потом, когда он был бы полностью внутри, изнывающий от жара и тесноты этого великолепного тела, Микелетто ласково обнял бы пальцами шею Чезаре, сжал бы так, что тому стало больно дышать, и начал двигаться, выбивая выдохи из горла мужчины своим членом. Вдыхать Чезаре пришлось бы как-то самому, подстраиваясь под ритм верного убийцы._  
 _Вряд ли кто-то из них смог бы продержаться дольше пары минут. Потому что физическая боль – невыразимое наслаждение, особенно по сравнению с болью души._

  
 _Микелетто не зашел в комнату._  
 _Конфискатор ухмылбнулся гентору, бежавшему мимо, покурить: в его руках была пачка. Парнишка покосился на более чем явные признаки возбуждения Микелетто и уж точно не пропустил мимо ушей многозначительные звуки за дверью. Микелетто стрельнул у него сигарету и закурил прямо в коридоре, под громкий стон кончающего Чезаре._  
 _На неудачу сигнализация оказалась ровно над головой, и орала она так, будто конец цвета был в минутной близости. Раз – и приехал._

_Наверное, под этот звон у кого-то из генторов дрогнула рука, потому что новым лицом Лукреция была недовольна._  
  
Они были рождены в мертвом мире и, даже будучи живым, не могли просуществовать в нем нетронутыми долго. Лукреция Борджиа была совершенно здорова физически. Но зависела от боли и сидела на зидрате. Микелетто, что и вовсе смешно, тоже был абсолютно здоров, а потому предпочитал доканывать себя традиционными методами: вроде курения и алкоголя.  
\- Скажи мне, что это неправда, - её голос дрожит.  
\- Неправда, что он умирает? – он ухмыляется.  
Почти все в этом мире мертвы телом, а он сам – душой. Все, что в нем осталось от человека, доживает последние дни валяясь на кровати в соседней комнате. И эта напуганная девчонка просит, чтобы он обманул. Ему жаль.  
Лукреция поднимает взгляд, и Микелетто осекается, разглядывая черты через вуаль: генторы сделали великолепную работу. Так она выглядела лет пятнадцать назад, до того, как скальпель коснулся ее лица впервые.  
\- Я больше не буду, - говорит она. Будто это может что-то изменить. – Можно я поговорю с ним?  
\- Конечно, - мягко отвечает Микелетто.  
  
Подоконник в комнате Чезаре покрыт следами окурков, а пепельница напоминает горный кряж в миниатюре. Микелетто мало волнует эстетика этого зрелища. Он прислоняется спиной к раме, открывает окно и закуривает снова. Он слышит тихий смешок Борджиа, но не видит его ухмылку.  
Маска из кожи держится на лице Чезаре подобиями «скрепок»: ни один гентор не сумел за последние три года приживить хоть миллиметр эпидермиса - отторжение. А потому с мимикой у Чезаре заметные проблемы. Как и со всем остальным. Маску он носит скорее для того, чтобы на него вообще можно было смотреть. Если на замотанные бинтами руки можно не обращать внимания, то разговаривать с обтянутым подгнивающими мышцами черепом, в сочащихся сукровицей глазницах которого удерживаются неведомым чудом глаза, мало кто смог бы.  
\- Привет, сестренка, - Чезаре говорит тихо: Микелетто знает, что ему дерет горло, будто мотком колючей проволоки.  
Инфекция крови. Организм похож на язву изнутри и снаружи. Чертова проклятая кровь! От этого умер отец Чезаре, Родриго Борджиа. От этого умер бы его брат, если бы его не убили раньше. Это то, что не может победить медицина корпорации ГенКо, которая рак и СПИД лечит, что уж говорить о полном спектре имплантов и замене всех органов, даже спинного мозга и клеток головного. Родриго Борджиа был отвратительным человеком, но вместе с тем он дал людям надежду и не призрачную, а настоящую. Если бы человеческое общество не имело привычки паразитировать, то и конфискаторы были бы не нужны. Но за все надо платить, потому что ГенКо – не Бог, а корпорация на основе научно-исследовательского института. Это то, чего не понимает делла Ровере. Видимо, он хочет, чтобы пандемия завершила свое дело.  
\- Эй, - говорит Лукреция, мягко улыбаясь и снимая вуаль.  
\- Ты очень красивая…  
\- Спасибо, - она мягко берет руку брата в свои.  
Чезаре издает странное подобие кашля: Микелетто знает, что это означает – ему безумно больно.  
Лукреция хочет убрать руки, но он останавливает:  
\- Нет.  
Она кивает.  
\- Не меняй больше лицо, дорогая сестра.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я очень тебя люблю, Лукреция.  
\- Я тебя тоже. Пожалуйста… Вот, - она достает из кармана брюк светящиеся пузырьки. – Он чистый, не то, что гонит теперь делла Ровере. Тебе станет легче.  
\- Не будь дурочкой.  
Она отворачивается. Так просто – играть наивную глупую девочку. Но все помнят, что ей уже не десять.  
\- Ты оставишь меня, Чезаре? Думаешь, я смогу, одна? - голос Лукреции звучит горько.  
\- Я буду с тобой всегда.  
  
Микелетто провожает ее до двери, а когда возвращается, Чезаре требует:  
\- Убери эту дрянь.  
Он равнодушно подбирает колбы с зидратом с покрывала и кладет в верхний ящик тумбочки. Там их уже штук двадцать.  
\- Ты еще печень себе не посадил?  
\- Нет, - смеется убийца. – То ли я слишком крепок, то ли алкоголь слишком слаб.  
Хмыкание.  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Чезаре не отвечает, предпочитая задать следующий вопрос. Может, он и выглядит как начавший разлагаться труп, но об его ум еще можно порезаться насмерть.  
\- Ее муж? – и Микелетто понимает.  
\- Левая почка, кишечник, щитовидка, слуховой аппарат, правое колено. Все оплачено. Не самый худший вариант.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы она родила здорового ребенка. Как ты понимаешь, «все оплачено» - то, что волнует меня меньше всего, - недовольно комментирует Чезаре. – Займись этим.

Микелетто молчит несколько долгих секунд, а потом нехотя отвечает:  
\- Хорошо.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы она стала главой ГенКо. Делла Ровере…  
\- Ты собираешься переиграть эту партию из кровати?  
\- Я умру через месяц. Максимум – два. Мне нечего терять.  
Они оба знают, что Чезаре врет. Но это задача Микелетто теперь - оградить Лукрецию Борджиа от опасностей.  
Они молчат. Тихо шуршит тлеющая сигарета. Наконец Чезаре замечает:  
\- Подохнуть ты всегда успеешь. Я все равно дождусь вас обоих.

Микелетто закуривает новую, искоса посматривая на кровать, на фоне белых простыней которой выделяются только темные волосы.  
Чезаре бел как сама смерть.  
Казалось бы, смешно, а жизнь теплится еще в них обоих.


End file.
